Trauma
by Tracy79
Summary: What should have been a night of celebration for newly qualified CSI Greg Sanders turns into a nightmare after he is kidnapped and brutally attacked by a stalker he never knew he had. Will he escape his traumatic ordeal? WARNING- Rated M for Greg/Nick Slash, strong sexual violence and drug use, non-con/rape
1. Chapter 1

My first fic! I am so nervous! Haven't done anything like this before so it's probably gonna be terrible. I love reading Greg and Nick angst so decided to give it a go myself. This is a rather dark fic which contains slash and non-con, so if this offends you then DO NOT read- You have been warned!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am just borrowing the gorgeous and lovely duo Greg and Nick and the rest of CSI. I do not own them.

Right, I think I have covered everything, so here goes

_**Summary:** _What should have been a night of celebration for newly qualified CSI Greg Sanders turns into a nightmare when he is brutally attacked.

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

Greg Sanders was on cloud 9 as he bounced down the halls of CSI HQ. His supervisor Gil Grissom had just told him that he'd passed his proficiency and was now a CSI level 1. After nearly squeezing the life out of his supervisor hugging him he was now desperate to find the rest of the team to tell them his good news. Passing Archies lab he spied the A/V tech working at his computer "Hey Arch" he said rushing into the lab "Have you seen the guys anywhere?"

"Oh hey Greg" Archie replied, still concentrating on the computer screen in front of him "Yeah, I just saw them going into the breakroom..." before Archie could finish what he was going to say, Greg was gone.

Greg couldn't believe it. He was finally a CSI. All that hard work he'd put in over the years was worth it and with the help and support of his friends he had succeeded. He owed the team alot- especially his supervisor Gil Grissom and friend and colleague Nick. He remembered the day before his proficiency and how nervous he was when Nick stopped by his appartment to see how he was holding up. He was really glad to see him because his nerves seemed to be getting the better of him. He was on edge and couldn't sleep very well.

Nick always seemed to know when Greg needed help and he always managed to calm him down and cheer him up. In a way, Nick had become Gregs confidante. Especially over the past two months and they were, at the moment, near un-seperable. Greg smiled to himself, fondly remembering all those words of encouragement Nick had said to him. Words that really tugged at his heart strings. Words like how he had no doubt that he would not only pass his proficiency, but he would also become an excellent CSI and addition to the team. Greg then wondered if Nick remembered his rather drunken reply to his kind words of encouragement. How he told Nick he would like to take him out- just the two of them- to show his appreciation for all his help and advice.

Truth was, Greg was asking Nick out on a date. He'd been wanting to ask Nick out for some time now, but has never had the courage to do so. He felt this was the perfect excuse. He's always found himself attracted to the Texan and over the years, especially these past two months, that attraction has grown alot stronger. Greg couldn't wait to tell him and approaching the door found himself wondering if he should tell Nick how he feels when he was interupted with a loud "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Greg stood in the doorway stunned as Nick, Warrick, Sarah, Catherine and Grissom all rushed in for a group hug. He wasn't expecting anything like this and didn't know what to say, which is unusual for Greg since one of his favourite pastimes is talking.

"Come on Greggo" Sarah said handing him a bottle of champagne "Open it. We've got some celebrating to do!"

He opened the bottle with a loud pop, then filled everyones glass with a generous amount. Then they all raised their glasses in a toast and said "Congratulations Greg!"

* * *

"Right guys" Warrick said setting down his empty glass "The night is young, and as Sarah said we've got some celebrating to do. Come on Greggo, we're heading out to make you becoming a CSI offcial!"

"But I haven't showered yet and I don't have a change of clothes" Greg said

"Already taken care of man" Nick said producing a bag. "Hope you don't mind but I put some things together for you while I was at your place last night" he paused, then stepped closer so only Greg could hear him say "Like I said, I knew you'd pass" then smiled at him.

"I don't know what to say" Greg said, blushing slightly at Nicks words. "You really had that much faith in me?" he hugged Nick again "Thank you" he whispered in his ear, not really wanting to let the older CSI go, especially when he felt him return the hug. He felt like he could stay here like this with Nick all night. The room quickly fell silent around them.

Then breaking the silence Cartherine said "Get a room you two!"

They sprang apart, both a little flustered, noticing the grinning faces watching them. "Right... um" Greg said, completely embarrassed, and even redder than he was before "Shower. Give me twenty minutes" he took the bag from Nick and headed out of the room.

Greg smiled to himself as he headed for the shower room. He felt it again- just moments ago when he was hugging Nick. He felt it when they were together last night too. He couldn't explain the feeling, only that whenever he was with or around Nick it felt good. He wondered if Nick felt something too.

_**"No"**_ Greg thought. Nick was just happy for him. He didn't have feelings for him. Besides, Nick was a ladies man. Sure they flirted, sometimes outrageously, but it didn't mean anything. They were just fooling around.

* * *

After a quick shower Greg pulled out the clothes Nick had picked for him to wear from the bag. Nick knew what Greg liked to wear and he also knew what looked good on him. He slipped into his favourite pair of jeans and a black fitted shirt, which showed off his slender frame perfectly. He then quickly styled his hair and applied a little eye liner to emphasize his big beautiful brown eyes. He finished off by spraying himself with his favourite scent then checked his reflection one last time before heading back to the breakroom where Nick and the others were waiting for him. His head was still spinning slightly over whether there was something happening between him and Nick.

Entering the breakroom he heard Warrick whistle at him "Damn Sanders! You scrub up well" he smirked a little "I'll have to keep an eye on you tonight." He then glanced at Nick, still smirking, then back to Greg who blushed again.

"Right guys" Catherine interrupted them "Are we ready?" she looked at Greg "You ready Greggo?" He nodded his head yes. "Then lets get outta here and P.A.R.T.Y!" she said already halfway out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the kind reviews- danita3, CSI001, greggo123 and janet1982. Can't believe I had 4 reviews- 3 of them within a day of posting chapter 1! I now know how authors feel when they recieve reviews. I was sooo excited! :)

Anyways here is chapter 2. Hope you like... and if you want to then please leave a review.

* * *

_**Chapter** **2.** _

The club was full- pretty much to the max. They had queued for half an hour to get in. The dancefloor was full of hot and sweaty bodies all bumping and grinding against eachother. Amongst those on the dancefloor was Greg. His arms in the air and his hips swaying in a sex filled swagger to the beat of the music. Male and female bodies surrounded him all lusting after him, looking ready to eat him alive.

From a distance Nick admired the view. Greg hadn't stopped dancing since they stepped in to the club. Whilst Warrick, Catherine, Grissom and Sarah had had enough after 15min on the dancefloor, Greg was still going- over an hour later. Nick didn't know where he got the energy from. Although Nick wasn't dancing with Greg right now it wasn't because he'd had enough.. it was because he didn't trust himself around Greg when it was just the two of them- Especially when Greg looked so hot. Whilst the others went to find somewhere to sit, Nick told the others he would stay at the edge of the dancefloor to keep an eye on Greg.

Greg never ceased to amaze Nick. Not only was he incredibly intelligent, but he was absoloutely _GORGEOUS_ and had a personality to match. Nick hadn't realised until recently that he was starting to fall for the newly qualified CSI. They had been spending more and more time together, especially these last couple of months in the run up to Gregs proficiency. Nick had wanted to offer his help and support, after all, he knew what it was like. He'd been there and done it.

Nick found that the more time he spent with Greg the more he enjoyed being with and around him. He never _FAILED _to make Nick smile. Even after a really tough shift at work. That's what he was doing now. Smiling while watching Greg dance. He looked like he was haveing the time of his life out there on the dancefloor. Nick envied those danceing with him, running their hands all over his body. That should be him up there with Greg, locked in a dance together. There was_ NOTHING_ stopping him from walking over there to take Greg in his arms.

Downing the rest of his drink in one big gulp he thought to himself _NOW OR NEVER _and took off towards Greg. He came to a grinding halt however when he saw someone else make their move. His heartbeat quickened when he saw the man grab a hold of Greg though and saw the panic in Gregs eyes when he was lifted off the floor. Nick took off again, quickening his pace, ready to knock this guys lights out. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he saw Greg _HUG _the mystery man rather than punch him. Confusion overtaking Nick he thought rather than carry on his way over to Greg, who seemed to have the situation under control, he switched directions deciding to go to the bar for another drink to drown his sorrows.

* * *

Glanceing over for the fifth time to where Nick was stood, Greg wondered how much more dirty dancing he would have to do to get Nick to come over and dance with him. He was running out of seductive dance moves. He knew Nick was watching him, but decided to let Nick make the first move. Tease him and see how long he could hold back. All this danceing though was thirsty work, but he didn't really want to lose the groove he had going at the moment. He was pretty sure he could see Nick starting to get restless at the edge of the dancefloor. He saw him down his drink and start his way over to him. _FINALLY_ Greg thought. He started to feel excitement build in his stomach and was just about to let his mind wonder when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and lift him up off the ground. Completely startled, he yelped loudly then kicked back and hit his assailant in the knee. His assailant howled in pain and immediately released him. Greg, still startled, spun around to see his assailant and was completely shocked when he came face to face with Karl, an old friend from university.

"Jeez Sanders" Karl said whilst clutching his knee "Way to say hello to someone you haven't seen since university."

"Karl?" Greg asked, still in shock.

"Yeah" Karl answered him.

"What the hell were you thinking grabbing me like that!"

"Sorry man... Just thought I'd surprise you considering I haven't seen you since uni" Karl appologised.

"Well you certainly did that!" Greg tried to slow his breathing. "I was about to swing for you." Seeing the look on Karls face Gregs anger caved in and they both started to laugh. "How about we start over?" He suggested as they hugged eachother.

"Sounds good to me" Karl said. "How about I get you a drink to appologise for grabbing you the way I did."

"Sure, why not" Greg said as they headed off the dancefloor and over to the bar "We can catch up with eachother. It's been a while since uni."

Fighting their way through the crowd, Greg spotted Nick at the bar. "Hey Nick!" he called as he approached him.

Turning around when he heard his name Nick nearly spat his drink out when he saw Greg with the mystery man in tow. Trying to ignore the jealous feeling that was building inside him, he smiled and said "Hey Greg. Looked like you were having fun out there. Who's you friend?" he cast a suspicious eye over Karl.

"Nick this is Karl, Karl this is Nick." Greg introduced the two. "Karl is an old friend from university."

"Yeah?" Nick tried to sound interested.

"We haven't seen eachother since we graduated" Karl said.

"Really" Nick kept it short, hoping he would get the hint and leave. He didn't mean to be rude, but he wanted Greg to himself.

"Nick's a CSI here in Vegas" Greg tried to keep the conversation going "That's why we're out tonight actually" he smiled at Nick "To celebrate my promotion to CSI."

"You're a CSI. Congratulations man" Karl said stroking Gregs upper arm.

"Yeah" Nick answered on Gregs behalf. "We're out on a team celebration... Just the six of us. Besides" Nick continued "Greggo has worked real hard to get this promotion. If anyone deserves it then he does."

Hearing Nick say this made Gregs heart flutter. "Awww... Thank you Nicky." He took a hold of Nicks hand and squeezed it gently. "It really does mean alot hearing you say that." All Greg wanted to do was kiss him senseless after hearing him say that.

"You're welcome G" Nick raised Gregs hand, still holding his, and kissed it. "You know how proud of you I am." He turned his attention back to Karl "So, are you here alone?" he asked.

"Oh no, my friends are around here somewhere." Karl answered Nick, starting to notice how possesive he was becoming of Greg and decided to stir things up a little. "In fact this club is owned by my best friends father."

"Really?" Greg asked, clearly impressed. "Is he with you tonight? Do you think maybe we could get a little discount on our drinks?" he cheekily asked smirking at Karl.

Both Nick and Karl laughed. "He's here" Karl said. "I'll introduce you if you want, but for now how about that drink. What can I get you?" he asked. "What about Tequilla? Does it still make you horny like it did back in uni?"

Greg felt his face flush when Karl mentioned this. The only person he was hoping to get horny with tonight was Nick. "Remember the night..." Karl started to say, but Greg cut him off

"OKAAAAY" Greg said, flustered all of a sudden, not really wanting Karl to bring up some of his university tales in front of Nick- Especially the ones he'd rather forget. "I think it's time for that dance you promised me nicky" he pulled Nick up from the stool he was sitting on and towards the dancefloor.

"I guess we'll be seeing you then" Nick said to Karl as he passed him, feeling slightly victorious over him, but also noticed the rather annoyed look on Karls face.

As Karl watched the pair take off hand in hand towards the dancefloor he started to feel a slight rage come over him. "So much for him being putty in your hands in half an hour" he heard someone say from behind him.

Karl turned around to answer his friend "Oh he will be. He just doesn't know it yet. I'll show him what happens to teases. He turned me down once before... he won't be doing it again."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! Thank you guys, CSI001 and greggo123, so much for your great reviews! I can't tell you how excited I feel when I read them!

A/N: It's gonna start getting darker from here on in. I will put a warning up at the start of each chapter to make everyone who reads this aware of the content. There is nothing in this chapter yet (apart from a steamy moment between our boys)- just building up to it and trying to paint a picture of the bad guys for you- They are gonna be BAD!

I think that I should also mention that this is mainly a Greg and Nick story, and while the rest of the CSI team will be in it, they just won't be making much of an appearance at the start. Anyways, here is Chapter 3... Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapter** **3.**_

Warrick, Catherine, Sarah and Grissom were seated in a quieter area of the club deep in conversation about Greg and Nick. The two of them had pretty much gone off and done their own thing since they all stepped into the club leaving the four of them to their own devices. They didn't mind this at all. They knew how close the pair had become and they all had a feeling there was something more than friendship going on between the pair.

Warrick, having just been to the mens room had spotted Greg and Nick talking to a third man. _Awkward_ he thought to himself. As he went to re-join the others he noticed that this man was stood very close to Greg and seemed to be rubbing his arm. Nick then moved in, took Gregs hand and kissed it. Laughing to himself he saw what was going on and it looked like Greg was COMPLETELY oblivious to the matter. The two alpha males were clearly fighting over Greg. One trying to beat the other for his affection. He then saw the pair run off toward the dance floor giggling like a pair of teenage sweethearts leaving the other rather annoyed looking man on his own. Smiling to himself as he went to sit down with the others Warrick just hoped that now Greg had finally passed his proficiency Nick would stop beating about the bush and tell him how he truely felt. Tonight was his perfect opportunity and if he had to beat it out of Nick himself then he would.

* * *

Greg tugged Nick by the hand leading the way to the dancefloor. After finding a rather remote place Greg span around to face Nick. Still holding Nicks hand, he slowly moved it to rest on his hip. He did the same with the other hand, so that Nick now had both his hands on Gregs hips. Stepping closer to Nick, still keeping eye contact, he then wrapped both arms around his neck then started rocking their hips together to the music.

"Sorry about that." Greg said eventually.

"Don't worry about it G" Nick said. Not wanting to push the matter, but also really wanting to know what Karl was going to say, Nick carried on "So what's so embarrassing that we had to leave Karl so abruptly... not that I'm complaining" he pressed their hips together tightly as he said this.

Greg moved his hand to cup the back of Nicks head and had started to run his fingers through his hair as they started talking about Karl.

"It's nothing really" Greg said. "I just didn't want me or him to be reminded too much about when we were in Uni, that's all."

Nick looked puzzled. "Is that it?"

Smiling at the look on Nicks face Greg said "You look so cute when you pull that face."

Even though it was dark in the club, Nick was sure that Greg would be able to see the blush that spread accross his face.

Taking Nicks hand once again Greg led them to a quieter corner of the club where they could be alone and Nick could at least hear what he had to say above the thumping beat of the music. "Karl and I went out a few times when we were in uni" Greg started to explain. "Nothing serious... just fooling around you know. At least that's what I thought.

Nick suddenly started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach when Greg said that. Not wanting to interupt, he carried on listening to what Greg had to say.

Greg took a deep breath. "After we went out one night, Karl came on to me a little too strong. He said he wanted to take things further in our relationship. We were both very drunk and horny. He'd been buying me tequila shots most of the night. That's why he mentioned buying me tequila earlier and if it still made me horny.." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway" Greg continued "He pulled a packet of meth out from his pocket and suggested we have a line each. He told me he got the stuff from a very good friend of his and assured me it was clean. I told him I wasn't interested- I took it occasionally.. Only when we had a night out though and you know me Nicky... I'll try anything once, but that was all. Karl however had been taking it more often than I liked. He took it even though I warned him about what that shit could do if you took it too often. It was after he took his line when his character would change. He was a little too rough with me when we were making out and when he told me he wanted to take things further I told him to stop and that I wasn't ready for that yet... especially after he'd taken drugs. When he kept trying to pressure me and started saying that I was a cock tease I asked him to leave. He got even worse and started smashing my place up."

"Jesus G... he didn't..."

"Oh god no" Greg answered, easing Nicks worry. "Karl was an ass after mixing drugs with alcohol, but he'd never do that. I stood my ground and after I locked myself in my bedroom he eventually left. The next day I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore... He was quite upset about it and appologised several times over the way he acted the previous night... that he would never pressureise me in to doing anything again... I told him that what we had wasn't and never would be serious- that it was just a bit of fun. He seemed to think that one day we would end up married with a couple of kids." Greg remembered the pained look on Karls face. "Thinking about it, he was right in a way... I was a tease and I let him think that what we had was more than just a bit of fun..." Greg cast his eyes down to the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey" Nick said to him, lifting Gregs face back up to look into his eyes again. "You are not a tease Greg. You aren't now and I'm sure you weren't then. His head was all messed up with drugs and shit, he wasn't thinking straight."

"Thank you Nicky. I kept telling myself that, but I still felt guilty about it- even now. Things went downhill for a while after I cooled things off between us. He kept calling me at all hours of the day and night and I carried on telling him that I wasn't going to change my mind and he really should move on."

Hating that Greg was so upset on what should be a night of celebration for him, Nick pulled him in for a hug.

Inhaling Nicks musky scent that he loved so much, Greg returned the embrace.

"He finally met someone else and he gradually eased off with the calling and everything" Greg carried on. "I was really glad for him. I never really met his new boyfriend. He remained very secretive about him but we stayed friends. I didn't want us to not speak to eachother again... Life is too short." The way Nick looked at him when he said that sent shivers down his spine.

Nick could no longer hold back. When he heard Greg say those words **_Life is too short_ **it was like he'd been looking for something his whole life only to discover it was right under his nose the whole time.

He found himself staring at Gregs lips and couldn't stop himself bringing his hand up to cup Gregs cheek gently brushing his thumb over his lower lip. Nicks heart felt like it was beating it's way out of his chest, he felt braver than he ever had before and leaned in to kiss him.

He heard Greg breathe in deeply when their lips conected for the first time. A minute after locking lips with him, Nick ended their lip lock, pulling back slightly to check Gregs reaction Nick saw that Gregs eyes were closed. "G?" Nick asked slightly puzzled.

Greg opened his eyes and saw Nicks puzzled look again. "You look so cute when you pull that face" Greg repeated what he said to Nick earlier. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to do that? If I'd have known you were going to kiss me after telling you what happened with Karl, I would have told you alot sooner" Gregs smile suddenly became shy and he lowered his eyes from Nicks again. "Can you do it again?" he asked so quietly that Nick only just made out what he said. "Just so I'm sure I didn't dream it."

Wrapping his arms around Gregs waist Nick pulled him in for their second kiss. He felt Greg part his lips allowing Nicks probing tongue entry deepening the kiss. They let their long confined lust for eachother take over making their second kiss alot hungrier than the first. Greg ran his fingers through Nicks hair and groaned when he felt Nick grind his growing erection against his own.

Both men, completely lost in their lust filled state, were unaware that they were being closely watched on the clubs CCTV moniters in the main office.

With Greg backed up against the wall, Nick started trailing his kisses down Gregs neck, scraping his teeth accross the tender skin. He let his hands wonder slowly down Gregs sides eventually planting them firmly on his hips holding him still against the wall. Gasping, Greg let Nick continue his assault on his neck while his hands roamed over Nicks strong, muscular back dragging his nails through the thin material of his shirt.

Letting their passion get the better of them they completely forgot about their friends and surroundings and were brought crashing back down from their high when two drunken men plowed into them temporarily separateing the pair.

"What the..." Nick started to say angrily whilst trying to regain his balance.

"Jesus... we're really sorry man" one of the men said stumbling backwards away from Nick after nearly knocking him to the floor.

"We didn't see you there" the other said to a rather embarrassed looking Greg.

"It's ok, don't worry about it" Greg said quickly. Then looked at Nick and hoped he wouldn't turn this into a fight "Right Nicky?"

Nick realised what Greg was trying to say, and although he was a little angry with the drunken pair, he really didn't want to ruin what was turning out to be the best night of his, and hopefully Gregs, life. Holding his hand out for the man that nearly knocked him off his feet to shake he said "Yeah.. Don't worry about it."

Greg breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the two men shake hands.

"At least let us buy you a drink to apologise" the one standing next to Greg said.

"It's all good, thanks man" Nick answered him.

Never one to miss a chance for a free drink, Greg said "Maybe later" smiling brightly as the two headed off, leaving them alone again.

"Maybe later" he called back over his shoulder to Greg. Turning back to his friend he asked "Did you get it?"

"Relax man" he answered his friend with a smirk on his face, pulling a mobile phone- NICKS mobile phone- from his jeans waist band. "I got it."

"Good. Let's get it to Karl quickly."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

As always a MASSIVE THANK YOU to greggo123 and CSI001 for the reviews- You guys ROCK! I am a huge fan of both of your work!

greggo123- Karl really is one disturbed individual- He has well and truely lost the plot!

CSI001- Poor Greg is in for a really rough time and his night WILL be ruined

Also to ALL of you (you know who you are- long list so I can't mention you, SORRY) for story alerting and adding to favourites. I didn't know these features existed until I checked my hotmail the other day. Otherwise I would have thanked you earlier! I really can't believe the interest I've had in this fic so far- THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! :o)

So, without further a do, here is chapter 4 for y'all. My longest chapter so far! Sorry for the delay in posting. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Karl couldn't believe his luck. The plan he'd come up with, only a couple of hours earlier, was going better than he could ever imagine. He couldn't believe it when he saw Greg walk into the club with some friends earlier that night. For years he swore that he would one day have Greg and teach him a lesson for ending their relationship before he even had the chance. A relationship he thought they would still be in today even though Greg insisted it wasn't serious. He ignored his friends when they voiced their concerns over his unhealthy interest in Greg. They told him he should get over him and find someone else. Karl however was convinced that they were destined to be together and his obsession only grew stronger, refusing to believe the relationship was over.

After the break up Karl continued to lust after Greg, stalk him even. Having to change tacticts after a while, when his friends started to become even more suspicious of his behaviour toward Greg, he stopped calling him at all hours of the day and night begging him to reconsider the relationship and he began to withdraw from everyone, keeping his infatuation more to himself. His withdrawal didn't go unnoticed by his friends either, so Karl told them that the reason he never went out with them anymore was because he met someone else. Hoping to keep them happy, make Greg jealous and keep his stalking a secret. Greg was happy that he'd met someone else though rather than jealous so, having to change tactics yet again, Karl used this opportunity to get closer to him in a different way, telling him all about his imaginary new boyfriend.

After they graduated everyone went their seperate ways. Karl and Greg remained friends, calling each other every now and then with Karl continuing to feed Greg lies of his imaginary life and boyfriend. He tried and failed to date other men that looked like Greg. After having sex with them still didn't satisfy his need for Greg and feeling frustrated he started to become more and more violent towards the lookalikes. He realised he would never feel complete until he had Greg, finally making him his.

Greg was and still is completely oblivious to the fact that he has a stalker. Karl never made his presence known to anyone for fear of being found out and stayed completely in the shadows if or when he followed Greg. The last time Greg actually saw Karl was just after they graduated. He was unaware that Karl knew nearly every detail of his life and that he infact only lived a block away him.

Watching the pair on the monitors Karls dick came alive as Greg let Nick run his hands all over him... kiss him and grind against him just the way he used to when they were together in university. It infuriated him that Greg let this other mans hands to roam his body, but watching Greg wriggle and writhe under Nick also turned him on. He stroked his dick and pictured himself kissing and grinding against Greg rather than Nick. After watching their public display of affection for eachother earlier and now their obvious lust he decided that tonight would be the night to make his move. Even more so now, after seeing the pair together. He knows Greg is bi-sexual and although he isn't a complete virgin he is still a virgin to anal sex and tonight he would make Greg his and take his virginity.

He was suddenly interupted by a knock on the door and the two men entered with evil looking smirks on their faces. A sickening smile spread across his own face when he saw his friends show him Nicks phone.

* * *

Greg and Nick found themselves alone once again. "So..." Greg was the first to speak. He looked at Nick rather shyly through his thick, long dark lashes.

"So" Nick repeated what Greg said with a smile on his face.

"I had no idea you were into guys."

Snaking his arms around Gregs slim waist he pulled him in close, pressing their bodies together. Whispering seductively into Gregs ear he said "I'm in to you..." Nick planted a soft kiss on Gregs neck which made him shudder. "I have been for a while now" Nick continued to kiss delicate kisses down Gregs neck before bringing his hands up to cup his face to look him in the eyes he said "I just wish I had the courage to tell you sooner."

"Me too" Greg said and he lunged in to kiss Nick unable to hold back the desire he's felt for him for so long. Sliding his lips apart with his tongue he was greeted with Nicks tongue against his own. Greg slid his hands down Nicks back and grabbed his ass. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He had kissed Nick hundreds of times in his dreams and here he was, on the very same day he'd passed his proficiency, kissing the man of his dreams for real. He didn't think today could get any better.

"Greg.." a gasping Nick said pulling away from Greg. "We need..." He continued to say inbetween kisses. "To calm.. down.." More kissing. "In a club... the others".

Realising that they were in a public area Greg stopped his frenzied kissing and groping attack on Nick. He pulled back to see Nick smiling at him again. "Sorry" he said completely embarrassed. "Couldn't stop myself."

"Don't be sorry G" Nick said taking Gregs hands in his. "I want this... I want you." Leaning in closer he kissed his forehead and looked him in the eye. "It's just...don't you want to take this somewhere more private?... Only if you want to". Nick prayed the answer would be yes.

"Oh Nick, how much more do I have to do for you to realise how much I want you too..." Greg placed his hand on Nicks chest where his heart is "All of you" he leaned in to kiss Nick before saying "I want you to be my first Nicky... Will you be my first?"

Nick was completely blown away. He knew Greg was bi and that he'd had girlfriends as awell as boyfriends in the past but he never knew Greg was still a virgin. The way he joked around whenever anyone talked about sex and the fact that he sounded so confidant, Nick just presumed he wasn't a virgin. To be asked something as special as being someones first, someone who he greatly cared for, had his heart racing. He'd never been anyones _first_ before. It would be his first time with a man too. He'd had backdoor sex with women before but it wasn't something new to them.

Someones first time should be special. He wanted this to be special for Greg, for both of them. He cared greatly for the newly qualified CSI and hoped that this would be the start of something beautiful for them. Looking deep in to Gregs beautiful eyes he could see the desire and passion. He wanted this, wanted him to be his first. Because it was a big step for Greg, Nick wanted to be 100% sure before he did this and that it wouldn't ruin what friendship they already had if it didn't turn out to be what Greg expected.

"Are you sure about this babe?" Nick asked him. "It's a pretty big deal" he continued. "We've only just realised our feelings for each other."

"I want this Nick" Greg answered him seriously without any hesitation. "I want you. I think I've waited long enough. Besides" Greg tried to ease Nicks worries about them doing something too soon "It's not like you're some guy I've just met. We've know each other for years. I personally can't think of anyone better to lose my virginity to." Then bringing his hand up to stroke Nicks cheek with the back of his hand he said sincerely "I trust you Nicky. Please make me yours".

Realising Greg had a point and unable to resist him anymore, Nick took Gregs hand from his face and kissed it. "Okay sweetheart" Nick said. "My place is nearer. Or do you want to go to yours?" he asked.

Crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss, Greg whispered "I don't think we'd make it to mine. Your place is fine". He smiled one of his flirty smiles.

Nick caught on to what he was saying and smiled back at him "My place it is then. I'll just go tell the others we're leaving".

"Okay, I'm gonna use the bathroom before we go... Um...Do I need to get any...y'know... ?" Greg said to him. "Would you tell the others I'll see them at work tomorrow night and thank them again for me for such a great night"

"Sure" Nick replied with a wink. "Meet you back here?"

"Ok" Greg turned and started to head towards the bathroom when he felt Nick tug him back and kissed him.

"Don't be long" he said.

* * *

Back in the office Karl watched as Greg and Nick seperated. "Perfect" he said out loudly. The other two looked at him. "Dave" he said while still glued to the monitor. "Pass me the mobile... It's time. Matt" he addressed the larger of the two men "I want you to head out back ready. We won't be long."

"Right" Matt said as he headed out of the office.

"Hold on" Karl said to Matt. "Take the chloroform... I don't want him to hurt himself" Karl handed him a small bottle before he left the office.

Dave passed Karl the phone and he immediately started texting a message to Gregs phone.

* * *

After flushing the toilet and about to leave the stall to wash his hands Gregs mobile vibrated in his pocket. He looked at his phone to see he had a text message in his in box. It was from Nick. Smiling to himself he opened the message

_"I'm waiting for you out back"_ the message simply said. His smile got even bigger after he read the message and a feeling of exitement rushed through his body.

Exiting the stall, Greg went to wash his hands. Looking at his reflection in the mirror to make sure he looked ok before he left the bathroom and headed for the back door.

Once Greg got outside, he couldn't help but notice how darkly lit the alley was. He immediately got an uneasy feeling in his stomach and started to wonder why Nick would want to meet out here- especially since they were supposed to be heading to his place. Pulling his phone from his pocket he selected Nicks number from speed dial. On the second ring he thought he heard Nicks ringtone from somewhere in the alley. The third ring and there it was again. Ending the call Greg looked around to see if he could see Nick. "Nick!" he called. No answer. Going against his better judgement he headed slowly down the alley a little, towards where he heard Nicks ringtone. Coming to a stop Greg called him again "Nicky.. you out here?" Still no reply. "C'mon Nick, if you don't answer me I'm gonna head on back inside..." Nothing.

Realising something wasn't right Greg turned around and started to head back to the club quickly. He almost reached the door when someone suddenly pounced from the shadows.

Greg didn't even have time to react. Before he knew it he was being dragged backwards, further down the alley. A very strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and a large hand clamped tightly over his mouth. Greg felt nothing but complete terror.

His mind was racing _Oh my god.. Oh my god what's happening?... Where's Nick?_

Finally realising what was going on he started to struggle and tried to scream for help. Screams which were muffled by the hand covering his mouth. He clawed at the mans hand while trying to bite him at the same time desperately trying to get away. If he could just alert someone.. _ANYONE_.

_"HELP ME!... HELP ME PLEASE!"_ Greg tried to scream as he was dragged down the alley.

"Shut the fuck up and come quietly you little bitch!" his assailant snarled in a dangerous tone.

Greg felt a very hard dick pressed against his backside when he said that and as the horror of what might happen when this man gets him out of sight down the alley sank in Greg, ignoring the warning, struggled harder.

Due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, unfortunately, his struggles were considerably weaker. That and the fact that his attacker was almost double his size. Greg wasn't going to let that stop him putting up some sort of fight though.

During his struggles Greg had somehow managed to latch on to one of the mans fingers covering his mouth and he bit as hard as he could. Tasting blood he heard the man curse "AAAHH...You little ...!" loudly while he yanked his hand away from Gregs mouth.

Greg immediately took this opportunity to scream for help while trying to stamp on his assailants foot at the same time... _"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"_ he screamed while also managing to feel for the mans foot, he stamped down as hard as he could. He heard a howl of pain come from his attacker, who immediately released his hold on him.

Finally free, Greg didn't hesitate to look back and took off as fast as he could toward the door once more. Rounding the corner and seeing the door just ahead, Greg risked a quick glance over his shoulder relieved to see no sign of his attacker.

Suddenly he crashed in to something- no, _someone. _Stumbling back a couple of steps while trembling in fear he looked up to see Karl. "Oh Karl" Greg said feeling slight relief "Thank god you're here. There's this guy back there... just grabbed me..." Greg spoke as fast as he could while trying to catch his breath back "Tried to drag me.."

"It's alright Greg, it's alright." Karl cut in trying to calm him down. "I know... I saw him." He took a step closer to Greg intending to hug him, but Greg backed away from him. "It's ok Greg" he said this time in a different tone. "Greg?" he said again, this time holding out his hand while he continued to approach him.

Greg eyed Karl suspiciously, not liking the tone of his voice, while still trying to side step his advances. That feeling of dread suddenly coming back when he noticed he was still a way off from the door he asked "Why are you out here Karl?". When he saw a disturbing smile cross Karls face, the dread Greg felt turned to terror.

"Waiting for you."

That was the last thing he heard before he was grabbed from behind once again, only this time a cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. Greg immediately recognised the smell- _Chloroform_. He tried not to inhale the chemical and desperately tried to pull his assailants hand away from his face once more, but it was no use. He immediately started to feel the effects and found himself starting to fall into unconciousness. All he remembered before everything went black was Karl smiling evily at him.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! I can't believe I'm up to 14 reviews already- 5 of them alone for chapter 4- the most reviews I've received so far for any of my chapters.

Thank you to CSI001, si-te-hace-feliz, Marymel, greggo123, and danita3 for ALL your kind comments. Any suggestions you guys have on how I could make this fic any better, or ANYTHING really, will be greatly appreciated. I am COMPLETELY new to this so please don't be shy. Criticism also welcome... Gotta learn haven't I!

Thank you for alerting- si-te-hace-feliz, aramagiclover, SuzSeb, your knight in tinfoil armor, camogirl332, karin85, Shamy1903, StBridget and babylove969

Thank you for adding to favourites- Silverfox893

And now on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Nick couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the looks on the faces of Warrick, Catherine, Sarah and Grissom as he nervously approached their table.

"Well, well, well" Warrick said with a wicked grin on his face. "Mr Loverman returns."

Catherine gave Warrick a playful smack on the shoulder but carried on with the teasing. "We thought you forgot about us Nicky" her grin was just as wicked as Warricks.

"Yeah" Sarah joined in "You haven't seen Greg around have you?" She asked joking.

"Okay, okay guys..." Nick said. "I'm sorry Greg and I sorta took off and done our own thing here tonight and I know it was supposed to be a team celebration, but.. Greg and I... Well.. We kinda...Y'know..." Nick was really starting to struggle with his words and wished that Greg was here with him now to help him out a little. He was already completely embarrassed that they already clearly knew what he and Greg had been up to.

Thankfully, Grissom spared him his embarrassment. "It's alright Nick don't worry about it" he said. "Where is Greg now?" he asked. Then, to everyones suprise he couldn't help but tease Nick a little either, and added "Don't tell me he's left you already" he winked at the others, who all laughed.

Despite his embarrassment Nick laughed and said "Well..um.. actually he and I have decided to call it a night and head home." His face flushed when he saw them raise their eyebrows. "He's just using the bathroom before we go. You guys don't mind do you?" He started to get nervous when they didn't answer him so he continued "I mean we don't have to go but Greg has already asked me to thank you guys for an incredible night and is probably outside waiting for me already and.."

Warick decided to end Nicks suffering and stood up putting his hand on his shoulder "Dude" he said "Relax. It's ok.. We're just yanking your chain. Really, a blind man would have been able to see how close you two have become recently and seeing the two of you here tonight has... well, just confirmed it." Warrick felt Nicks tense shoulder relax a little.

Nick released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding after Warrick spoke. He knew that they were aware of how close he and Greg had become recently, and hearing that they were ok with it meant alot to him. He wasn't sure how they would react, Grissom especially, if, after tonight, they became romantically involved with eachother "So you guys don't mind if Greg and I..."

"Nicky" Catherine interupted "Really, we don't mind."

"To be honest with you man" Warrick said "I thought I was gonna have to seriously kick your ass in to gear if you hadn't said anything to Greg by the end of tonight. So consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah, it's about time you had a little romance in your life" Sarah added "BOTH of you."

Everyone except Grissom had voiced their approval and Nick knew what Grissom thought of workplace relationships. "Griss?" He asked, a little worried.

"As long as it doesn't affect your working relationship I don't see why the two of you can't see eachother" Grissom said.

Nick could hardly believe his ears. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that and I know Greg will be too. Thanks Griss, I mean it" he said. "And I promise you it won't affect our work." He looked at the others and smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Well" Warrick said to his best friend "What are you still standing around here for.." He flashed that wicked grin at Nick once again. "Go and get him tiger!"

TBC...

AN: Okay guys, I am sorry for the very short chapter this time and also delay in posting but I've been trying to figure out how to go about typing up Gregs attack and am asking you guys for your feedback and how far I should go. I didn't include it in this chapter because I want to keep what happens to him to one chapter alone. I have done a little research and also have a little personal knowledge on the matter (A family member has been a victim of rape) so I realsie what a delicate subject I am handling. So please let me know...

Thanks so much :) x


	6. Chapter 6

First off I want to thank you for kind words regarding my relatives attack. It happened a long time ago and unfortunately had a very tragic outcome- so thank you VERY much.

Thank you babylove969, Marymel and CSI001 for your feedback on how I should go about posting Gregs ordeal.

For reviewing babylove969, Marymel, CSI001 and DarkSideOfLife- Thank you

For alerting thank to LittleGirlVixen, kaL keY, xemx101, selle1

Adding to favourites Marymel, LittleGirlVixen, DarkSideOfLife, Axel and AndIcan'tbelieve

Ok, so this chapter is the start of Gregs ordeal and will contain violence, swearing and adult themes. You will also see just how disturbed and evil Karl really is and how far he will go for him and Greg to be together. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Karl glanced at Greg, still unconcious and laid down on the the back seat of his truck, through the rear view mirror as he drove. _'FINALLY'_ he thought. _'Mine at_ last.' Karl thought Greg even looked gorgeous when he was unconcious and just seeing him laying there, almost as if he was _waiting_ for Karl to take him, turned him on. He'd waited so long for this- To be intimate with Greg, to make Greg his- mind, body and soul. He just had one more thing to take care of and then they would be together for the rest of their lives.

They had been driving out of Vegas for about twenty minutes when they reached their destination. Karl pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse and turned the engine off. Matt and Dave pulled up behind him. He checked on Greg to make sure he was still out then opened the glove compartment, putting on a pair of black leather gloves before he pulled out a gun. He put the gun in the waistband of his jeans then got out of the truck. He made sure the gun was out of sight under his jacket before he headed over to Matt and Daves car.

"So" Matt said to Karl as he approached them "Are we doing the little whore here?" Dave, who was in the passenger side, chuckled at Matts comment.

Karl just stared at them for a second. "Sorry boys" he said calmly before pulling out his gun and shooting Matt in the chest first then Dave before he could even react . Seeing the two men bleeding heavily from their chest he smiled. The thought of sharing Greg with these two scum bags was NEVER an option. "But that little whore is mine." Matt and Dave had done what he wanted and now they were indisposable. He had a quick look around to make sure nobody had witnessed what just happened before he headed back to his truck.

He opened the back door to see that Greg had started to stir. Smiling at the vision in front of him, he stroked the newly qualified CSI's cheek and leaned down to brush his lips over Gregs, trying to kiss him awake.

Greg groaned quietly as he started to blink his eyes open. His head felt fuzzy. Everything was a blur.

"Come on beautiful" Karl said lovingly, completely mesmerized by the object of his fantasies of so many years "Open those gorgeous eyes for me."

Greg could hear someone talking to him but didn't understand what was being said. He tried to concentrate on the voice and began to slowly open his eyes. God, why did he feel so woozy. He felt something stroking his cheek and raised his hand to his face.

"That's it sweetheart" Karl said taking Gregs smaller hand in his and kissing it. Greg didn't recognise the voice urging him to open his eyes.

Finally his vision clearing slightly, he looked up at the figure above him and recognised who it was. "Hey there sleeping beauty" Karl said smiling down at him.

"Karl?" Greg said grogily. He was very confused. Why was he with Karl? He tried to think why he would be with him but couldn't think straight or remember anything. He started to panic when he noticed he was alone with Karl in the back seat of a truck he didn't recognise and struggled to sit up. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Karl tried to calm him down a little. "Easy Greg. Take it easy" he said giving him a little space. "You need to calm down."

"Where am I Karl?" he asked again. "Why can't I remember?"

"You took a little bump to your head." Karl lied.

That'll explain the thumping headache he had. "How'd I hit my head?..." Greg asked looking a little puzzled. Then when he raised his hand to his aching head he noticed a nightclub 'admission paid' stamp on the back of his hand. "Wait... I was at a club..." Greg paused and tried harder to remember. "Yeah..." the events of what happened earlier that night started to come back to him. "I passed my proficiency and the team took me out to celebrate and..." he squeezed his eyes shut. He still felt very light headed and his memory still a little vague.

Karls face dropped when Greg started to remember. He hadn't thought of how he'd handle Greg if he came round earlier than expected. He'd hoped that Greg would come round after they had arrived at the cabin he had set up ready for them near Lake Mead so there would be no interruptions. He wasn't supposed to have come round yet. Not until everything was set and in place and perfect- just the way he had planned.

Greg noticed Karls smile had completely gone. His features darkened and he'd stopped caressing Gregs hand. "Karl?" he asked nervously. Then out of the blue he was back in the alley being dragged away by a stranger. His breathing hitched a little and he squeezed his eyes shut again. Next flashback- he'd escaped his assailant and had bumped into someone. When Greg opened his eyes he saw Karl smiling at him again- the same evil, disturbing smile Greg remembered from when he ran in to him in the alley earlier that night.

Complete terror had overtaken him. He immediately pulled away from Karl and grabbed for the door handle trying to and get out of the truck but noticed it was locked. Unfortunately he still had chloroform in his system which was making his movements sluggish and Karl easily grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back to face him.

Greg struggled with Karl "YOU!" his voice was raised. "You were with that guy in the alley!"

"Now Greg.. Calm down" he said trying to get a hold of his struggling soul mate. His large, strong hands gripping Greg by the top of his arms to try and keep him still. "I can explain.."

"Get your hands off me!" Greg shouted, beating his fists against Karls solid chest. "Let me go!" He managed to pull away from Karl and lunged at the door again, fumbling with the lock trying to get it open.

Karl was quicker and stronger and easily grabbed hold of Greg again- this time by the wrists- and pulled him back so they were face to face. "I said calm down!" he shouted at him, drawing back his right hand he was about to back hand Greg across the face.

Greg stopped struggling, turned his face away from Karl and screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact of Karls hand. It never came though.

Seeing Greg cower away from him like a cornered terrified animal snapped Karl out of his rage, realising that he was scaring Greg rather than explaining to him why he was here. He immediately released Gregs wrists and cupped his face in his hands he said "Oh my god baby, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. I would never hit you. NEVER!" With Gregs eyes still squeezed shut, Karl leaned in and kissed his lips hoping this would prove he didn't mean it.

Before Greg could respond in any way he felt Karl start to kiss him. Snapping his eyes open he recoiled in horror. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked pulling away from Karl.

"I.. " Karl looked at Greg, slightly puzzled by his reaction. "Trying to show you how sorry I am and that I would NEVER hurt you." He leaned in to try and kiss Greg again.

"NO!" Greg shouted as he tried to push Karl away from him.

Karls features darkened when Greg started rejecting his advances again. He snorted "You were eager enough in the club earlier with that work colleague of yours." He said, jealousy overtaking him as he remembered Greg and Nick getting hot and heavy with eachother.

"You were watching us?" He asked, shocked by what Karl had just said.

"Still the little cock tease you were in uni aren't you" Karl said more as a statement than a question as he slid his hand up and between Gregs legs.

Gregs confusion as to why Karl had drugged and kidnapped him suddenly turned to fear. He didn't like the tone of Karls voice or the look in his eyes. He'd seen it before- back when they were in university the night he had to lock himself in his room to escape his drunken and somewhat violent advances. This time though he could not escape. "Don't you dare touch me!" he said as he shoved Karls roaming hand away. His voice sounded stronger than he actually felt.

Karl chuckled "And still playing hard to get" he said before roughly grabbing Gregs jaw and forcefully kissing him, biting his lower lip so he would open up, and thrust his tongue into Gregs mouth moaning loudly into the kiss.

Greg gagged on Karls invading tongue and cried out a muffled and incoherent _"NO!" _before managing to pull away from the painful hold he had on his jaw- his heart wildly pounding in his chest as he started realised what Karls intentions towards him were. "Get away from me you bastard!" he cried, struggling to get as far away from Karl as he could.

Karl didn't take too kindly to being called a bastard. Before Greg knew it Karl had momentarily stepped back outside the truck pulling Greg back with him by his hips causing the terrified young man to fall flat on his back. He then moved to straddle Gregs hips before grabbing his wrists and pinning them either side of his head.

Leaning over him, Karl brought his face inches from Gregs. "You know what?" he snarled "I don't think I will." A disturbing smile spread accross his face before he slowly ran his tongue up Gregs neck and cheek.

Greg whimpered, squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face as far away from Karls as he could as he raked his tongue up Gregs neck and face. He was terrified. Karls demeanor had changed so suddenly. It was almost like it wasn't Karl anymore. Karl has always been bigger and stronger than him and in his current position he couldn't fight him off. He was disgusted by his repulsive actions and didn't understand why Karl was doing this. "Please.." he choked trying to hold back his tears "Why are you doing this?"

Karl smiled down at his quivering captive. God, seeing Greg afraid of him and struggle against him had made him hard again. Releasing Gregs wrists he sat back on his heels and rubbed his growing erection. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Greg was too scared to move, too afraid to even move his newly freed wrists. "Please" he begged, overwhelmed by what was happening.

Karls features softened a little and he looked loveingly into Gregs eyes again. "God, you are so beautiful" he said as he raised his hand to stroke Gregs cheek. Greg flinched slightly at the contact but didn't try to pull away in fear of angering him even more. "All I wanted to do is show you how much I love you. Show you how perfect we would be together and how wrong you were to end our relationship."

Greg grew even more confused hearing that, having thought they had gone their seperate ways and when he opened his mouth to say something he was quickly silenced when Karl placed his finger over his lips.

"And then tonight.." he continued, his eyes lighting up almost "..When I saw you in the club I knew I had to make my move." Greg stayed quiet when Karl removed his finger from his lips. "I've been watching you.. waiting for the right opportunity so I could whisk you away and we could start our new life together" his tone now sounding more serious as he continued with his decloration of love.

Greg lay there listening. Trying to let Karls words sink in. The more he heard of Karls obvious obsession with him the more frightened he got. He hadn't realised Karl had become this un-balanced. He sounded so happy whenever they spoke over the phone and never mentioned anything his feelings towards him. He was just so confused.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you dancing for me on the dancefloor with all those people around you... Of course I had to ward them off" Karl paused for a minute, then cupped Gregs cheek in his hand. "Then when you said you were out celebrating becoming a CSI I knew tonight was the night"

"Karl I.." Greg tried to say but Karl silenced him again, not yet finished with what he had to say. He frowned before continuing.

"Then you had to spoil it all..." he said. "You and this Nick" His smile was gone.

TBC...

AN: Okay, sorry I left it there guys, but it would be one very long chapter if I would have typed the whole thing up in one so I had to split it in two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will try and get part two of this chapter up as soon as I can :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou for your continuous reviews and kind regards Marymel. Means alot and although what tragically happened with my relative years ago, it still happened and will never be forgotten.

Thank you also to janet1982- This fic (My very first fic) is still a work in progress so you'll have to stay tuned to see if Greg manages to escape OR if he will be rescued. Haven't decided which way to go yet... ;)

DarkSideOfLife- That is the exact way I want to portray Karl- As one unbalanced, messed up scary dude! AND he gets even scarier in this chapter!

danita3- This IS my VERY FIRST fic so thank you very much :) I'm glad you didn't see Karl killing his two assistants coming. Karl is so un-hinged he wants Greg all to himself. He had no intention of 'sharing' Greg with those two and only used them to help him lure Greg away. Once they'd done what he wanted they were indisposable. You'll have to keep reading to see if Greg will be rescued or will escape. There will be tough times ahead though once Greg and Nick are reunited

Thank you to lederra, Marymel, izfudd, kamui34 and gema13 for alerting

Thank you janet1982 and kamui34 for adding to faves

OK, very dark chapter coming up as Gregs ordeal continues. If you are easily upset or sensitive by these sort of ordeals then _**DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ!**_ _**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** _ I can't put it any clearer than that now can I?

I worked quite hard on this chapter by reading ALOT of other fics that contained sexual assault and non-con. I can't tell you how long it took me to get this chapter done! The number of times I read through it before posting- It was HARD WORK and am quite happy with the end result- I hope you guys are too, but please let me know if I over stepped the mark and I will immediately ammend the chapter. And if I have over stepped the mark then I sincerely appologise to anyone who is offended. But as I said in my previous Author Notes I CAN (AND HAVE) relate to this subject and I am not out to offend or upset anyone intentionally.

* * *

**_WARNING: Following chapter contains violence and sexual_ _assault/non-con__ (rape)._**

**Chapter 7.**

Nick... Greg had completely forgotten that, after they admitted their feelings for one another, they had arranged to meet up outside and spend the night together. He hoped Nick had noticed by now that he was missing and wished with all his heart that he didn't think he'd stood him up.

"I was watching you with him, when it was just the two of you" Karl brought Greg back to the here and now, continuing to verbalise his delusional thoughts and feelings. "How could you?" he asked narrowing his eyes and shaking his head "How could you let him put his hands all over your body like that when it should have been me.. And not just him, I saw you on the dancefloor flaunting yourself.. letting complete strangers do exactly the same."

Gregs skin crawled when he heard Karl say he was watching him with Nick and how it should have been him. The more he heard about Karls obsession with him the more frightened he became. His character switching from caring to agressive to violent. Every time he tried to say something to defend himself, Karl silenced him.

"I knew I had to act when I saw the way you looked at him" he continued "I was ready to make my move during that stupid drink I was supposed to buy you, but you never gave me the chance. Instead you ran off with him.. leaving me standing there feeling humiliated."

Karl was glaring at Greg. He could tell he was getting angry by the tone of his voice. "Karl I'm sorry if I let you think that there was something between us." Greg knew he did no such thing but Karl was clearly deranged and, even though Greg was scared out of his mind, he realised that he had to be careful what he said to him and how he said it. He was afraid, especially now in his current vulnerable position with Karl straddling his hips, that Karl would just take what he wanted regardless of what he said.

Karl smiled down at Greg, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek again. "Oh Greg" he said in a disturbing loving tone "You still don't get it do you... I've been watching you all this time. I tried to move on with other partners, but not a single one compared to what we had, how you made me feel and.." he rubbed his hardening cock " the way you so easily turned me on...Then I realised that you and I are meant to be together."

"No we're not Karl!" Greg cried, desperately trying to get through to him. "We never had a relationship! We were only fooling around.. I told you that it was and would never amount to anything serious before we went our seperate ways when we graduated... I really thought you were over this!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice the way he just did and immediately regretted it when Karl back handed him. Stunned, Greg brought his hand up to his stinging cheek and turned back to look at Karl with wide terrified eyes.

"You are MINE!" Karl shouted, his eyes wide with fury. "You always have been and you always will be.. You didn't know what you were doing when you broke it off with me in uni..you weren't thinking straight, too young to realise that you were meant to be with me and ONLY ME! The sooner you realise and accept that now the better."

Karl then brought his hand up to Gregs hand on his cheek causing the stunned young man to flinch and yell "DON'T TOUCH ME!" whilst he desperately struggled to buck Karl off from straddling him. After hearing more of Karls mad rant insisting on how they were meant for eachother Greg realised that he wasn't getting through to him and with him becoming more violent he had to try and escape and fast. Karl was clearly unstable and the longer Greg was with him the more afraid he became of what Karl would do to him. Altough Greg had no idea where Karl had brought him he'd rather take his chances out there and be as far away from this madman, who he thought was a friend, as possible.

Karl just chuckled at Gregs reaction and unsuccessful attempt to wriggle free. Feeling Greg struggle against him sent a thrill coursing through his body and the idea of taking Greg whilst he struggled against him made his cock twitch and grow even harder . Leaning down so his face was inches from Gregs Karl said "I love it when you play hard to get" He then forced a rough sloppy kiss on Gregs lips.

Greg wrenched his mouth away "GET OFF ME!" He tried to push Karl off him and almost succeeded if it weren't for Karl being bigger and stronger than him. Greg continued to struggle, throwing punches, kicking wildly and bucking his body- all to no avail.

Karl easily contained Gregs struggles and grabbed him by the wrists again forcing him to lay still. "I think it's only fair that a little tease like you follows through in giving me what you were flaunting earlier tonight." He reached down with one hand and started to unbuckle his belt, pulling it out from its loops.

Gregs eyes widened in horror. "NO!" he screamed, struggling wildly with renewed vigor against Karls hold on him "Karl PLEASE.. What are you doing?... DON'T!"

Gregs pleas fell on deaf ears. "I told you Greg" Karl said as he roughly pinned Gregs wrists above his head and bound them tightly together with his belt, securing him to the door but making sure he was unable to reach up and un-lock and open it "I've waited long enough for you. Now that I have you, you _WILL_ give yourself to me whether you like it or not"

Greg had tried to remain strong and keep his escalating fear under control but he'd never felt so helpless and scared before and it brought tears of frustration as well as fear to his eyes. "What happened to you?" he tearfully asked the man looming over him- no longer recognising him as the friend he once went to university with. He was disgusted and repulsed by the waves of dirty lust Karl was sending his way.

Ignoring him, Karl slowly ran his hands down Gregs sides before roughly tearing open his shirt exposing his pale chest and stomach, his eyes violating his quivering captives flawless chest and stomach "So beautiful.." he said through lustful eyes "And all mine" his hands roaming the expanse of Gregs chest moaning as he did so.

Greg felt sick when he heard Karl moan as he ran his hands over his chest and stomach. Karl then leaned forward to force his mouth down on Gregs once more. Refusing to kiss back Greg screams "..NO!" into Karls mouth before turning his head to the side to escape his lips, still hoping to make him see sense and stop this from going any further.

Karl still remains undeterred however and grabs Gregs face, his fingers painfully digging into his cheeks forcing him back to face him "Don't be like that Greggo" he says and starts to trail disgusting wet kisses down the trembling young mans neck, sucking and nibbling as he did so before biting down hard at the juncture where neck meets shoulder causing him to scream out loud in pain. Karl had inflicted a full force bite that would no doubt leave a bruise for days, if not a week.

Tears leaked from Gregs eyes, trailed down the side of his face and dripped into his hair. "Please... stop..." he sobbed as Karl continued to dig his teeth into Gregs delicate flesh and suck on the teeth marks that he'd just left, eventually pulling away from his neck to drag his teeth, tongue and lips down his chest before finally taking each nipple into his mouth to savagely bite on, making one bleed and the other ache painfully.

"Sshh..." Karl said as he brought his face back up to gregs to see more tears streaming from his eyes "Don't cry Greggo..." he started to kiss Gregs tears away "You'll enjoy this" more kissing "I promise" kissing "And then you'll see that I was right about us being together."

Greg couldn't take anymore. Hearing Karl call him _'Greggo'_, the nickname Nick chose for him not long after he started working at the lab- It was all too much. His feeling of hatred toward this monster over-riding his fear, Greg glared at Karl and, before he could even consider the consequences, spat in his face.

Karls fist collides with Gregs face, snapping his head to the side, causing the young CSI to bite through his lip. Blood fills his mouth and he chokes and sputters on the crimson liquid.

Stunned by the blow, Greg is completely horrified when moments later he feels Karls disgusting tongue on his face, licking away the blood coming from his mouth. He whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut when Karl snarls in his ear "Mmm... You taste so sweet.. But do that again my love and I may not be so forgiving."

"What's wrong with you?" Greg cries, his eyes widening even more when Karl pulls away and moves his fingers to the waistband of Gregs jeans where he starts to un-buckle and remove his belt.

Karl continues to ignore Gregs frantic pleas and moves off of Gregs straddled hips briefly to yank both his jeans and boxers down in unison before discarding them somewhere in the back of the truck. He then removed his own shirt and pants leaving himself completely naked. His eyes glazed over with dirty lust and desire at the sight of Gregs almost naked body. He moans and licks his lips while stroking himself. "I can't wait to hear you moan my name and taste your essence."

Greg felt bile raise to his throat hearing that and when he saw Karl make his way to crawl between his legs he kicked out. Karl chuckled harshly at another of Gregs attempts to get him to stop. "Ah, ah, ah. Now there's no need to be like that Greggo, that's just rude" he says in a mocking tone and easily grabs Gregs ankles, digging his nails in painfully to his flesh, forcing his legs open . He eventually pulls himself up all the way between Gregs now spread legs and moans loudly as he starts to rock his hips grinding himself against Gregs body.

"Please.. Karl.." Greg says between broken sobs, tears flowing freely, praying that there was at least one small sliver of humanity left in this man to connect with. "Please..."

"Ssshh my love.." Karl says in a soothing tone before reaching into his discarded pants pocket "I have a little something that will make you loosen up and.. _ENJOY_ yourself a bit more" his voice was sultry and thick with disgusting desire and a sickening smirk spread accross his face when he emphasized on the word '_enjoy_'.

Before Greg could see what Karl was reaching for he lunged at him, making Greg jump, wrapping a hand around his throat. Unable to fight back, panic immediately settled in and he choked. Pulling desperately on the leather belt that his bound wrists, Greg stared up at Karl in complete terror _'He's going to kill me' _he thought as he opened and closed his mouth trying frantically to draw in breath.

It was then, while his mouth was open, that Karl shoved a small pill into Gregs mouth. Before Greg could acknowledge what he'd done and spit the pill out, Karl clamped his hand down hard to cover Gregs mouth and nose forcing the terrified CSI to swallow the unknown substance.

Happy that Greg had swallowed the drug Karl removed his hand from Gregs mouth and released him from his strangle hold causing the him to cough and splutter. "What did you do?" Greg asked horrified as he struggled to catch his breath back "What did you give me?"

"Oh, It's just a bit of an aphrodisiac.. a fast acting one. It'll loosen you right up. Make things a little... _easier_ shall we say" Karl chuckles cruelly.

Realisation starting to sink in of what Karl was going to do and there was nothing more he could do to prevent what was going to happen. Karl was going to _rape_ him. There was no other word for what this sick and deranged man, who no longer held _ANY_ resemblance to the man he once knew, was doing and in doing so he would also be stealing his innocence.

His heart started beating rapidly in his chest and it was at this moment that he thought about Nick and how they had, only an hour or so earlier, expressed their feelings for one another with Greg asking Nick if he would be his first on, what was supposed to be, a very special night for him.

Before he knew it, Greg felt warmth start to spread through his every cell and arousal slowly spreading through his body making his face flush and cock grow hard.

"There we go!" Karl says cheerfully, seeing Gregs member come to life. He then starts to grind their erections together. "I told you you'd enjoy this" he whispered huskily in Gregs ear after hearing him moan a little at his rocking motion. He then nibbled on his earlobe before making his way down to suck at the bite mark he'd left at his neck.

Greg squeezed his eyes shut in disgust after hearing himself moan, when he so desperately tried not to, as Karl ground their erections together, his cheeks soaking wet with tears. Even though he knew it was the drug, he was ashamed of his bodys reaction and whatever bit of fight and dignity Greg had left in him was now gone and had been replaced with humiliation.

Karl continued kissing his way from Gregs neck down his chest, licking blood away from his still bleeding nipple and pinching the other one, to his stomach where he circles and dips his tongue around and in Gregs navel before reaching the trembling CSI's now fully erect cock.

Greg opens his eyes when he feels Karl blowing gentle breaths on his erection and is sickened to see Karl smiling back at him. He tries to plead with him one last time "Please" he sobs "Please... don't do this.."

"Sshh..I know you'll like this" Karl says, ignoring Gregs pleads for him to stop once more. He then trails his tongue up Gregs shaft, from the hilt to the head, teasing the tip with his tongue stud before taking him into his mouth.

Greg squeezes his eyes shut, unable to look at his tormentor any longer, as Karl takes more of his erection in to his mouth. He tries to ignore the pleasure he feels and is utterly horrified when he lets a little whimper escape his lips. The illicit noise that came from Greg was so humiliating that even more tears streamed down his face.

"That's it.." Karl chuckles "Moan for me baby.. You know you want to" he then continues to suck on Gregs member and caress the inside of his thigh.

With his eyes still screwed tightly shut and shaking his head 'no' to try and resist the urge to vocalise his pleasure Greg suddenly jumps and gasps loudly when he feels Karls fingers at his entrance.

Moving his way back up to face Greg, he brings his hand up to stroke Gregs cheek wiping some tears away with his thumb, only for fresh ones to fall. "Now, stay relaxed my love and this won't hurt" he says sucking on his middle finger, coating it with his saliva, before lowering his hand back between Gregs legs to circle his entrance pressing his finger into the tight ring of muscle.

Greg jumps again at the intrusion. It feels awkward and unfamiliar and his inner muscles clench around Karls finger "Relax baby, relax" Karl soothes as he starts to work his finger in and out of Greg to try and loosen him up.

"Don't" Greg cries "Please don't"

Karl continued to pump his finger, slowly at first then harder and deeper before adding a second stretching Greg out with a scissoring motion. "So tight" Karl says as he continues to roughly finger Greg. "Come on, make some noise for me beautiful. Let me hear how much you want this.. How much you want me" he continues while adding a third and final finger. He laughs cruelly when he hears Greg moaning in response to his fingering and at the look of pleasure on his face as he does so. By the time Karl pulls away Greg is a writhing mass of hazed pleasure, his body trembling uncontrolably "I knew I'd have you begging for it"

"I'll never ever want you Karl" Greg says bravely through his tears, the fight that had temporarily left returned with renewed vigor. He'd had enough of begging and no longer cared if he said something to anger or upset this man who showed no intention of stopping and realising what he was doing was wrong. "Even though my body may show you otherwise, I'll NEVER give myself to you willingly.. You might take my body but you'll NEVER have my heart."

Karl glares at Greg for a second then suddenly grabs him around the throat again. _'Oh God! He's going to kill me'_ Greg thinks when he sees the fury in his eyes.

Karl brings his face inches from Gregs "We'll see about that" he snarls in the terrified CSI's ear before slowly raking his tongue up Gregs cheek, effectively licking away his tears.

Releasing Greg, Karl then went to bend the young mans knees back toward his chest before roughly grabbing hold of his upper thighs to yank him down to position himself at Gregs ass.

Greg let out a yelp of suprise at being man-handled and immediately started to panic, his heart rate reaching a dangerous level, when he felt Karls erection resting at his entrance. "Please Karl" He begs "Don't.."

"Time to hear you scream my name my love" Karl says while lining his cock up at Gregs fingered hole. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of this.." and with that he thrust in to Greg, breaking through the tight ring of muscles.

Greg screamed as he felt Karl thrust his erection into him, fresh tears falling from his eyes, the excruciating pain sending jolts up his spine.

Ignoring Gregs screams of pain, Karl moans loudly "Damn, you're tight as fuck.. Just like I always imagined..I'm so glad you waited for me my love!" he says throwing his head back in utter pleasure as he thrusts a final time and is in all the way.

"N-no, p-ple-ease n-no" Greg brokenly sobs, the pain in his ripped anus is almost unbearable and he was sure that if he wasn't bleeding already then he soon would be.

Karl simply smiles down at Greg. He cups his cheek and runs his thumb over his battered and bruised lips while he lets him grow accustomed to the intrusion. "Sshh.. just relax and enjoy yourself" he says as he continues to caress Gregs battered mouth. He eventually slowly starts to pull out before plunging back in, gradually picking up his speed.

Greg closed his eyes tight, tears continuing to fall, and wished he was anywhere but here. He thought about the team and hoped that they along with Nick had noticed that he was missing and were already searching for him. He thought about Nick and how he, and probably the team, would never look at him the same way again when they found him... IF they found him.

He's suddenly brought back to reality by Karls loud moans of pleasure "Oh baby, you're just so damn good!" he says as he continues to thrust in to Greg with wild abandon. He wishes he could shut his ears to the horrible, filthy comments that fall from Karls lips.

Hands start to wander over Gregs chest and stomach before making their way down to his erection where Karl wraps his hand around it to jerk Greg off slowly.

Greg tries not to respond to Karls ministrations but the drug was making it impossibly hard not to. Gregs mind fought with him desperately to keep his mouth shut but the drug and his body wanted realease so bad he had to give in and he couldn't help but scream and moan in utter pleasure, pushing into Karls thrusts shamefully.

"That's it!" Karl laughs at Greg "I know what you want!" Karl continues to thrust into the CSI's ass as hard as he can and feels himself gathering quickly to his climax. He starts to pump Gregs erection quicker and harder and it isn't long before he screams in complete pleasure and cums in Karls hand. Gregs inner walls clench harshly around Karls cock causing him to let out a strangled cry and he cums soon after. A foreign warmth floods Gregs body- it's hot, burning inside of him. Karl pulls out and the warmth leaks out, running down the back of his thighs.

"You were great" Karl snickers in Gregs ear before pulling away, leaving him alone to handle his thoughts of what just happened.

TBC...

A/N: OMG! I can't believe how long that chapter ended up being.. And I split it into TWO! Anyways, PLEASE leave me a review on what you thought. I worked EXTRA HARD on this chapter and would LOVE your feedback... :) xx

Until next time my lovelies!


End file.
